User talk:Razzle Dazzle
Twilight Princess Logo Thank you so much for doing the logo. I've been waiting for about a month or two. The logo looks great. I'm ok to use it, but if you wouldn't mind, could you please fix some things up: *The text is colored a lighter shade of red than the actual writing: could you please get the color as close as you can to the real one? *The letters are in different proportions to the real writing: could you please make them thinner or make them taller? Thanks "A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage" - Hero's Shade | Link of Ordon ' 05:56, 10 May 2009 (UTC) The second one is the best. Not to be fussy or anything, but could you try and get the color ok? sorry bout this, it just looks a bit weird to me. Thanks. ''"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage" - Hero's Shade | ' Link of Ordon ' 07:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC) PS. LOL! :) Yo, dude, can you make me a logo for my new Wikia, the Stafy Wikia, using this pic: http://www.gamasutra.com/features/20060518/Densetsu-no-Stafy-4.png. Please? Stafy King 45 9:12, 12 May 2009 Thanks. That last one is great. Sorry, I didn't mean to be too fussy or terrorise you. I really owe you one. Thanks. "A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage" - Hero's Shade | ' Link of Ordon ' 04:41, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Link of Ordon:You're welcome. It wasn't a problem. Stafy King: My comment on your page was deleted. Making u a logo is definitely not a problem...just tell me what kind of logo u would like? like what you want written, where you want the text to go, colors, etc.. let me know... Razzle Dazzle 23:01, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Theme Hey RD do you know how to make themes? '''Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:55, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Logos Hi, I saw you're making logos? That's great! But you have to take care, that you make them in .png, otherwise they don't work. It's also useful to fit the right size. See this as some small tips ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 10:20, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Marc!! I did not know that they have to be in .png format, and I wasn't seeing any of my logos on their respective wikias. Thanks for the info! But don't they automatically get resized when people put them up as their logos? Razzle Dazzle 17:28, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. And no, that's a little different with logos. You can see an example here (compare the picture in the page and the logo). It gets cut, because the logo is centered, and so everything which takes more than the supported size gets cut. Fell free to ask me questions if you have any! Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 20:56, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::What size should the logo be in? Razzle Dazzle 16:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Monaco = 216x155 (see Requested Logo forum) --Lcawte 19:57, 8 July 2009 (UTC)